Fishing
' Fishing' is a gathering skill which involves catching raw fish at fishing spots. This skill is a companion of Cooking. It is one of the few non-combat skills that allows you to make something from nothing by collecting fish as a raw resource, similar to Woodcutting and Mining. High''' level '''Fishing '''allows players to catch a large variety of fish which can be used in Catanai to restore health in Combat, to provide experience in Cooking , or sell to other players for GP. Everyone needs food to fight with, therefore 'Fishing '''is a very beneficial and profitable skill to have. Introduction to Fishing '''Fishing '''is an important skill in Catanai, especially for newcomers. A lot of you may wonder "''Woah, only a 2,000GP starter pack? How am I supposed to start with that?". Well, the situation isn't really that bad due to this skill. You only need around 1,000GP to start off. There are several shops among the Catanai map that sell tools for '''Fishing. In order to start, a player must buy the desired tool required to catch each fish. Afterwards, head to the Fishing Spots and start collecting fish. If you are a new player, you should set up your Tool Belt so that you won't need to bank/withdraw tools all the time. Keep in mind though, Fishing Bait cannot be added to the Tool Belt. Fishing Shops Every player can travel via the Lodestone Network to the three main Fishing Shops. Nicholas Angle's fishing camp North of Taverley . Gerrant's Fishy Business of Port Sarim . Harry's Fishing Shop of Catherby . Basic Tools Along with the other gathering skills, Fishing '''requires certain types of tools depending on which fish you desire to catch. Tool Belt '''Tool Belt is crucial for Fishing '''because it handles the tools for you. That way, you don't need to bank or swap tools everytime you move from one '''Fishing spot to another. Gerrant's Shop contains all neccessary tools to start off with Fishing. It can be accessed via the''' Lodestone Network.''' '''Make sure to purchase the following items and add them in your tool belt: '''1 ~ Small Fishing Net 1 ~ Fishing Rod 1 ~ Fly Fishing Rod 1 ~ Harpoon 1 ~ Lobster Pot Make sure to purchase like 50 Fishing Bait & Feathers. Fishing Spots Type of Fish Training Methods This category describes the most effective methods to train the Fishing skill. Levelling up the Fishing skill increases the rate at which players catch fish and gain experience while fishing. As players level up, they also gain the ability to catch fish which award greater amounts of experience when they are caught. 'Summary' 'Levels 1-20' The very first thing you can catch with 1 Fishing is Shrimps. Shrimps require a Small Fishing Net can be found at Lumbridge Swamp. You will need approximately 15 Shrimps '''and 2-3 '''Anchovies '''to achieve level 20. In order to get there, open the Lodestone Network and travel to '''Lumbridge. Afterwards, walk south untill you find the Fishing Spots. 'Levels 20-35' At level 20 Fishing you can catch Trout. Lure Fishing require a Fly Fishing Rod and Feathers. Once you reach level 30, you'll automatically start catching Salmon. You need approximately 14 '''Trout '''and 3-5 '''Salmon '''to achieve level 35. There is a '''bank '''close to Lumbridge's river at the Western side. In order to get to the spots, teleport to Lumbridge via the Lodestone Network and walk North-East. Divine Locations Misc.Items & Outfits Fishing Urns Level Boosts Skill Mastery